Learn
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: No summary... silahkan baca jika berminat


Learn About Cinta

Sachika Arikazuto

No Copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: isinya jelek,aneh n membosankan, typo(maybe), AU, dramatic, famous akatsuki member(not all), bukan humor,tapi bukan romance juga, and many more.

Fict untuk sahabat, teman dekat, mantan sahabat shine, dan Uzumaki Naruto yang berulang tahun bulan kemarin, dan juga untuk minna san yang berulang tahun bulan dan hari-hari kemarin.

Otanjoubi omedetou (gazaimasu)

Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menimpa kalian, dan selalu dalam lindungan Yang Maha Kuasa 3 ;) :D ^o^

Shine tahu, ini bukan fict yang bagus untuk hadiah kalian. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa shine berikan.

Juga, ini adalah fict hadiah ulang tahun ke 3 (seandainya masih hidup) untuk adik kesayanganku, Shine Ariri Kitoku Kawaii Kakkoi Neko Amgo. Sampai kapanpun kau akan selalu menjadi adik dan bukan peliharaanku. Sediakan satu tempat untuk kita semua di surga sana ya, shine…

N

Ohisashiburi desu... Hiatus sebulan setengah lebih membuat shine merasa bogosippeo...

And this is it

,

,

,

"A- _ANO_..."

"SHANNARO"

"HN"

" _TTEBAYO_ OO..."

" _MENDOKUSEI_ "

"HIDUP UNTUK UANG"

"WAHAI DEWA JASHIN"

"TOBI ANAK BAIK"

"SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN"

Teriakan berisik terdengar disepenjuru kelas, yang membuat keadaan semakin gaduh. Tak ada satupun guru matapel hari ini yang masuk. Entah apa alasannya, hanya shine dan Yang Maha Kuasalah yang tahu.

" _Minna_ , ayo kita belajar"

"Tapi belajar tentang apa?! Kalau sembarangan, nanti _kaa san_ Tobi bisa marah" si topeng lolipop berujar

"Membuang-buang waktu saja. Lebih baik aku tidur" ucap yang berambut nanas

"Kalau rugi, kau kubunuh"

"Mari kita belajar membuat peledak terdasyat yang mengalahkan Nurdin M Top dan Leopard agar aku bisa menghancurkan si Uchiha sombong itu"

"Kusarankan kita belajar ritual menyembah dewa Jashin"

"Belajar cara menyatukan aku dan Sasuke _kun_ saja"

"TIDAK! SUDAH KUPUTUSKAN, KITA AKAN BELAJAR TENTANG CINTA"

"HEEEEE?!" kaget hampir seisi kelas

"Tapi umur Tobi belum cukup untuk itu"

'Tapi Tobi juga kepo sih' tambahnya dengan berbisik

Seketika kelas menjadi hening, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat si ketua kelas yang mendapat gelar Hokage ke 7.

"Cinta tak perlu dipelajari karena berasal dari hati yang terdalam" salah seorang yang berambut gelap mencoba menghentikan

"S-Sasuke _kun_ "

"NAH, itulah cara belajarnya. Kita akan belajar dengan formasi(?) debat. Bagaimana?! Berminat?! _Teme_ sudah mencontohkan dengan bahasa yang romantis"

"Aku lebih suka formasi cerdas cermat" Hidan berargumen

Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju

"Akulah yang akan menjadi guru atau pemimpinnya. Ada keluhan atau keberatan?!"

Hampir semuanya menggeleng

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama. Cinta, ditemukan pada tahun dan tanggal berapa?!"

Hening

"Tak ada yang tahu?! Ayolah, kita hanya perlu menjawab asal"

"Cinta, ditemukan sejak Adam dan Hawa diciptakan. Tak ada mahkluk didunia ini yang tahu tanggal, dan tahun ditemukannya" jawab seseorang disudut kiri bagian depan dengan dingin

'WOW, delapan belas kata. Amazing' bisik hampir seisi kelas

"S-Sasuke _kun_?! Kau belum sarapan ya?! Kau jadi aneh belakangan ini"

"Jawaban _teme_ BETUL... Selanjutnya, ada pepatah terkenal mengenai cinta, sebutkan isi pepatahnya"

"Ada cinta ada uang"

"Salah"

"Cinta itu merepotkan"

"Hampir"

"Cinta adalah ledakan"

"Itu seni"

"Cinta pangkal kaya"

"Hemat kelleuz..."

"Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga" semua pasang mata tertuju pada seorang gadis indigo yang malah merona ditatap seperti itu

'Sepertinya aku ingat, itu adalah lirik lagu penyanyi terkenal asal Indonesia deh' bisik Naruto pada Sasuke

"Hn"

"A-Apa jawabanku s-salah?! M-maafkan a-aku, N-N-Naruto _kun_ "

"Tidak kok, jawabanmu benar" Pemuda rubah didepan sana tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang, pertanyaan khusus untuk Sakura _chan_ , siapa penemu cinta dan bagaimana proses terbentuknya cinta?!"

'O ow, mati aku... Siapa ya?! AHA!' batin si gadis pink

"Ditemukan oleh Thomas Alva Edison dan Alexander Grahambell" jawabnya super bangga

"Kok mereka?" Yang bertanya malah bingung

"Karena... Ng... Aha, karena seperti lampu, cinta juga memberikan cahaya untuk kehidupan manusia. Tanpa cinta, apa kita semua bisa duduk dan hidup berdampingan seperti ini?! Tentu tidak kan? Dan juga, tanpa komunikasi yang baik, cinta tidak akan tercipta. Apa mungkin, seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah bertemu dan saling bicara, bisa jatuh cinta?! Tentu tidak. Dengan bicara, kita bisa saling mengerti masing-masing dan terciptalah rasa nyaman dan akan melahirkan perasaan cinta. Begitu" ia mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan anggukan burung pelatuk(?)

'Bahasanya terlalu baku dan jawabannya tidak sesuai. Memang apa yang ia katakan benar, tapi itukan bukan jawaban pertanyaanku. Dan lagi, penjelasannya kepanjangan'

"Hn. Terserahmulah, _dobe_ "

"Ng... Bolehlah, bolehlah... Tapi, pertanyaan yang satunya?!"

"Tanyakan pada Kakuzu, Deidara atau Hidan saja. Dasar bodoh" wajahnya merona

"Aku tidak bodoh, tapi _blush on_ "

"Blo on! _Blush on, blush on_ "

"Ah iya, itu"

"Sama saja, _stupid_ , _baka_ , _pabo_ "

Dan berakhir dengan perseteruan antara clan Haruno dan Uzumaki

Readers:alay

BTtS

"Jadi, ada salah seorang diantara kalian yang bersedia menjawab, bagaimana prosesnya hingga cinta terbentuk?!" akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan bertanya

"Suruh saja si Uchiha sok itu menjawab. Bukannya sedari tadi jawaban yang ia katakan selalu benar?!"

"Ya, ya, benar juga. Sasut- EEH, tidak boleh. Harus diantara kalian bertiga" ia tak sempat menyebut 'Sasuteme' karena sudah mendapat tatapan mematikan dari si empunya nama. "Kalau begitu, Tobi saja"

"Tapi kan... Tobi masih terlalu muda untuk itu. Tapi, Tobi punya lagu yang cocok"

Hening...

15 menit berlalu...

Setahun kemudian...

Masih menunggu...

" _KAJJA_ " ," _HAYAKU_...", "CEPATLAH, _BAKA, PABO_ " teriak mereka semua, minus yang ditunggu, bersamaan.

Namun, si topeng lolipop ini malah menjawab "Tobi kok disalahkan...?! HUAA... MAMI... Hiks, Tobi dituduh mencuri ayam tetangga..."

"Cengeng. Habisnya, sudah setahun, tapi kau belum menyanyi juga"

"Tobi 'kan menunggu Naruto _nii_ menyuruhku mulai" si belia u bersifat anak ini menjawab dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa yang dibalas muntahan dari ketua kelasnya setelah mendengar panggilan sayang untuknya

Shine:penjelasan n keterangan setelah ucapannya panjang n berbelit-belit yah?!

BTtS

Loading...

GUBRAK

"KURANG ASAM. KALAU BEGITU, CEPAT MULAI..."

"Oh cinta ini indaaaah... Saat kita bersamaaaa...ha... Tak peduli saat senang ataupun susah, kita tak akan terpisah... _It's like a lolipop love (lolipop love) it's like a lolipop love (lolipop love) it's like a lolipop love_ "

Krik krik

GUBRAK lagi

"DASAR BOCAH LOLIPOP... KAMI MENUNGGU SETAHUN HANYA UNTUK INI?! HEH?! BAHKAN SASUKE _KUN_ SAJA, SUDAH BERJANGGUT TEBAL GARA-GARA KAU... KURANG AJAR..." Sakura melemparinya dengan kamus setebal 25 senti, bangku kosong, lalu barbel seberat 7 kg yang entah dimana ia menemukannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura _chan_ , ia hanya anak tua" Naruto menenangkan dan mendapat hadiah tatapan mematikan(lagi) dari si Uchiha bungsu. "Ayolah, siapa saja. Aku mulai bosan sekarang"

"Cinta itu dimulai dari pertemuan, bisa secara langsung dan juga tidak. Lalu rasa nyaman dan saling mengerti, berlanjut ke keinginan untuk memiliki, setelah itu muncul perasaan takut kehilangan dan sayang yang tak ternilai dan terhingga, dan berakhir dengan lahirnya cinta. HOAAAAAHM..." bukan, bukan Shikamaru. Ia sudah bobo' cantik disudut kelas. Ini adalah

"UCHIHA SASUKE?!" semuanya berteriak kaget karena ini pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan lebih dari delapan belas kata

"Hn"

"Hey, hey... Aku baru saja ditembak Sasori. KYAAAAA... SENANGNYA..."

Itu, adalah, suara...

"DEIDARA!"

"Iya, aku pergi _first date_ dulu ya?! Aku sudah dijemput... Daaah" ia berjalan pergi dengan gaya... Centil. Khas cewek jatuh cinta.

Zreeeekk

Pintu digeser dan ia keluar

Shine:HIY... Bahkan shine aja sampe bergidik ngeri loh

BTtS

"Sayangnya salah satu anggota sudah pergi duluan. Yosh, ayo kita lanjutkan... Pertanyaan selanjutnya, terbagi menjadi berapakah, cinta itu?!"

"Dua"

"Tepat sekali. Bisa kau jelaskan, Sasuteme?!"

"Tidak"

"A-Aku s-saja"

"Ya, Hinata _chan_?!"

"C-C-C-C-Cinta t-t-terbagi m-m-m-menjadi dua, c-c-c-c-cinta terbalas dan b-b-bertepuk s-s-sebelah t-t-t-tangan. Y-Yang terbalas i-itu, menghasilkan rasa bahagia luar biasa. N-N-N-N-N-Namun..."

Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, butiran air mata turun dari pelupuk mata lavendernya dengan tersendat-sendat.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Aku yakin, Naruto _baka_ pasti akan membalas cintamu, Yah?! Percaya padaku. Sekarang, lanjutkan penjelasanmu. Nanti ia curiga loh, kau tidak mau kan, ia datang kemari dan melihatmu menangis?!"

"I-Iya, arigatou, Sakura _chan_ " ia memantapkan diri dan menghapus air matanya. "N-N-N-Namun, cinta b-bertepuk s-s-sebelah t-t-tangan itu bisa m-membuat o-orang s-s-sakit hati, d-dan b-b-bisa s-saja b-bunuh diri k-k-karenanya"

Shine:hadeeh* shine sampe pegal loh,cuman karna buat kalimat Hinata yg kelewat gagap pengorbanan demi minna san.

BTtS

"Ada yang mau menambahkan?"

Krik krik

Shing...

"Tak ada?! Yasud-

"Aku"

"Aku saja"

"Tidak. Aku saja"

"Tidak. Aku saja, Naruto"

"Tidak boleh. Aku saja, Naruto _Pabo_ "

Zreeeekk

Kelas menjadi hening kembali

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA... HIAAAAAA... HATIKU PERIH...IH... HATIKU... PERIH...H..."

"Waw, napasnya panjang amat. Kayak Whitney Houston" timpal sang ketua kelas sebelum menutup telinganya

"Kok balik lagi?!"

"Hiks, hiks... Hua-

"-STOP, kenapa kau kembali?!"

"Ternyata, Sasori _kun_ salah kirim. Sudah kutunggu sejam, ia tak menjemputku juga. Dan saat kutanya mengapa, ia bilang 'Aku salah mengirimkan pesanku. Seharusnya kukirim pada Ino, bukan kakaknya' HIKS, sakit... Sakitnya tuh disin-

"YA, YA, duduk sana"

"Kejam" ia membantingkan(?) tubuhnya ke bangku kosong terdekat

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?!"

"Menambahkan penjelasan Hinata"

"Oh, iya. Deidara, mau menambahkan?!"

"Tidak, hatiku masih terluka" Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan memegang dada kirinya dan tatapan sendu

"HUEEEKS", "HOEEEKKS", "UHUK UHUK"

"Bilang saja, kau tak tahu apa yang tadi Hinata katakan dan yang kami bahas"

"A-Aku tahu kok"

"Sudahlah, kembali ke lap-?!"

"-TOP!"

"Kita sudah belajar banyak hal tentang cinta-

"Gak banyak tuh" timpal anak bom

" _Urusai_ "

"Jangan asal pakai kalimatku, _mendokusai._ HOAAAAAAAAM"

"Awas saja kalau kau menyentuh uang-uangku"

"Jashin, oh Jashin"

"DIAM" ternyata ketua kelas kita ini sudah mulai kehilangan sabar. "Dari sekian banyak yang telah kita pelajari, ada satu yang belum aku tanyakan. Dan ini adalah inti dari apa yang kita pelajari sejak tadi-

"Langsung saja"

'Selalu saja memotong kalimatku...' kasihan juga ketua kelas kita "Intinya, apa itu cinta?!"

"Cinta, adalah perasaan yang berasal dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam"

"WOW" Naruto, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, dan bahkan Hinata berkoprol setelah mendengar jawaban dari mulut seorang 'UCHIHA SASUKE'

"Sasuke _kun_ , sejak tadi... Sepertinya selalu kau, yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto _baka_. Apa semalam, Itachi _nii_ menjadikanmu bahan percobaan lagi?!"

"Tidak, aku punya alasan bagus tentang ini"

"Alasan? Apa?!"

Jeda sejenak

"J-Jadilah kekasihku, Sakura"

Shine:Iya Sasuke kun,tentu saja shine mau.*plak+bhuaaghh

BTtS

"A-Ap-APA?!"

"Jadilah kekasihku"

"Ng, b-bagaimana ya?! A-Aku tak tahu caranya menjawab. Yang jelas, t-t-tentu s-saja a-aku m-mau" ia menunduk menyembunyikan rona super duper kemerahan diwajahnya

"Hey kalian, kalau mau pacaran jangan disini, aku cemburu tahu. Dan juga, Sakura _chan_... Ternyata kau sudah bahagia dengannya. Aku hanya bisa bergalau ria melihat kalian"

Shine:entah mengapa tiba" mata shine berkaca" pas nulis ucapan si Naru*curhatmodeon.

BTtS

"Bodoh, kau tak pernah menyadarinya?! Perasaan Hinata padamu, bahkan lebih besar dibandingkan dengan sukamu padaku"

"S-Sakura _chan_!"

"Biar saja, Hinata. Lelaki bodoh ini harus diberi sedikit pencerahan dan kesadaran. Sasuke _kun_ saja mau menerimanya dan mengakuinya, bahkan menyatakannya padaku"

"Oh, jadi aku punya fans juga dikelas ini?! Aku tak pernah menyangka. Terimakasih, Hinata _chan_ " ia mengangguk+manggut

'F-Fans Naruto _kun_?! J-Jadi... Aku hanya dianggap fansnya?!' matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"I-Iy-

BHUAGGHH

" _BAKA_! KAU PUNYA OTAK TIDAK SIH?! HINATA MENCINTAIMU, BUKAN MENGIDOLAKANMU... KAU LIHAT MATANYA?! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU, BODOH"

"Hinata _chan_ , mencintaiku?! Ha, AHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Apanya yang lucu!"

"Begitu ya, jadi... Akhirnya perasaanku terbalas juga"

"HEEEEEEE?!"

"Untuk Jashin, apa maksudmu?!"

"Jawablah dan akan kuberi uang"

"Sejak dulu, aku memang sudah mencintaimu, Hinata. Hanya saja... Aku merasa terlalu kagum akan Sakura dan mengabaikan perasaanku padamu. Maafkan, aku"

Hinata menggeleng disertai air mata berguguran

Dramatic mode on

Zreeeekk

"Tak masalah... Aku mengerti yang terjadi pada Naruto _kun_ , jadi aku sudah memaafkan Naruto _kun_ bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu"

Shine:Heee?!gak nyambung amat ceritanya

BTtS

"Jadi... Maukah, kau... Menjadi kekasihku-?"

Ia mengangguk sambil tangannya menghapus jejak air matanya

Shine:Naruto harusnya bantuin hapus dong...gak gentle banget

BTtS

"-Seumur hidupku?!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"Hoy, gila kau. Baru nyatain cinta udah sekalian lamar?! Mau kuantar ke RSJ?!"

"Habisnya... Aku akan dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis cucunya temannya teman pamannya kakekku. Aku takut, wajahnya jelek, jahat, sombong dan jarang menabung"

"Alasan bodoh" Uchiha bungsu berujar sinis

"Hey, bagaimana denganku?! Masa depan cintaku hancur berantakan. Aku sakit... Aku sakit hati... Kau terbangkanku ke awan, lalu jatuhkan ke dasar jurang. Aku sakit... Dan ku tak mengerti... Kau berikan mimpi indah, namun kenyataan tak seindah mimpi... Sadar kini cinta tak berbalas..."

"Amboy... Galau, nde _nii san_?"

"INOO!"

"Hai kak, hari ini aku dan pacar baruku pindah sekolah ke sini. _YOROSHIKU ONEGAI_ "

"Sadar kini cinta tak berbalas... Ku tahu engkau pasti tahu, betapa hancurnya aaaku..." Tobi muncul ke tengah kerumunan dan melanjutkan nyanyian Deidara dengan wajah pilu+galau buatan.

"Jadi... Untuk apa, si topeng lolipop ini bernyanyi?!" Ino menatap semua orang dengan bingung

Shine:dan cerita aneh ini pun berakhir dengan gajenya

,

,

,

This is the end of the story

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Empat kata,fict membosankan dan banget buat yg mau baca sampe cuman bisa minta maaf karna kejelekan fict ini.

One shoot fict shine yg normal kalo jelek jangan marah ya...

Oya,minna yg mau ultah trus mau dibikinin oneshoot,boleh minta sama shine kasihtau mau genre apa,namanya ditulis siapa,ultah ke brapa,dan kapan mau senang bisa menghadiahkan sesuatu untuk minna.

Gimana?!ini adalah fict permintaan maaf karna udah hiatus sebulan setengah lebih loh...apa shine dimaafkan?!* ya?...

Hng,shine punya firasat kamu,iya yg lagi baca fict tau kamu udah tau kalo sahabat kamu ini dah jadi author di ffn tanpa bilang".dan shine tau kamu selalu baca fict shine diam" meskipun mungkin gakpernah review/follow/fav* mungkin pun,pasti pake nama ,munculin diri kamu sekarang* ,shine tau shine salah,tapi fict ini buat kamu juga Rika Mitsuharu/Kim Hye Ri/banyak lagi,tunjukin diri kamu shine gakperlu sembunyi" kalo mau publish shine bisa ngajak kamu jadi author juga kok.

Wah,ocehannya panjang amat. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Tambahan:setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial T. D. K.


End file.
